Talk:Briella Kalling
Use this area for solos, saved posts, and discussions about Bree; so that everyone can participate and keep informed. ''' '''To post, simply Leave a message. Please remember to sign your posts using four tildes or by using the signature button! ''' ----------- '''POSTS MAY BE GRAPHIC IN NATURE. MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. ----------- Next post 9/03 Bree nearly panicked when she saw her new companion, a German Shepard dog, attack the boy who had whipped out the pocket knife. Okay, so he was a protective dog.. and she appreciated it, but she didn't want him getting himself hurt on her account. Her voice trembled with worry after the guy told her to get the dog off him, "Don't be an idiot, you brought it on yourself.. if you would just have kept on your way, he wouldn't have attacked you!" She swallowed hard when the other guy continued on his way, it made no sense.. why would they risk their lives like this? Why wouldn't they care about their friend's being hurt? Was their goal really worth that much pain? She watched as the dog forced the last guy to end his pursuit of hurting her. Bree set the grocery bags full of dog supplies down, and grabbed the dog as soon as he barked at her, pulling him against her.. pressing his head against her chest, and whimpering against him. "Good boy.. good boy.." she nuzzled against his head, and kissed his head several times before a flood of tears came pouring down her cheeks from those stunning blue eyes of hers. "But you should never put yourself in that kind of danger, baby. They could have hurt you." she sniffled, as she rubbed his back, and rubbed the back of his ear, still kissing and nuzzling the top of his head. "But you're a good boy.. I don't think I'm gonna give you up, it may be selfish.. but you probably saved my life, or at least my virtue.. I owe you a good home." She got up then, grabbing the bags, and motioning for him to follow her as she quickly made her way back to her townhouse, wiping her face dry as she walked. She'd setup a place for him to lay in the cool shade in the back yard, two of the bowls that she filled with food and water, and slipped the collar on him all before she left for work. The back yard was as wooded as the whole town was, with grass. You couldn't look anywhere without seeing a forest anywhere in the town, or hearing nearby lakes or streams. The yard perimeter was surrounded by chain link fence, and a gate leading to the front yard. She kissed his forehead, before she said softly to him "Now, be a good boy.. and don't bark too much, and don't dig. I wouldn't want to lose you now, boy. Hopefully by the time I get home tonight, I'll have thought up a name for you." She rubbed his head as she spoke to him, before she got up and left him in the backyard. He'd no doubt be able to hear her car start in the garage, after she had dressed for work, and then take off down the road. She had put the garage door back down; She may have trusted the town, but she didn't trust that she could leave her garage door up all day. At work she told her coworkers of her good fortune in finding a beautiful German Shepard, and asked their advice, and their thoughts on names as they worked. She was obviously excited to have the dog around, and she wasn't one to hold that joy in. Her joy was quite infectious. Bree was quick to reach Stefano's table tonight, grinning softly. "Welcome back, again. Your cook must not be very good, if you keep eating here." she cleared her throat, glancing toward the owner who was expecting her to greet customers a liiiiittle differently. "Welcome in, I'm Bree (though I hope you remembered that from yesterday), and I'll be your server tonight. Can I get you anything to start?" She finished pouring him a fresh cup of ice water, and then put the pitcher down on his table, and took up her order pad. "We have some wonderful aged colby steaks prepared how you like it on special tonight, and our Fried catfish is really fresh tonight; our cook just caught it earlier this morning." She leaned her hip slightly against his table, as she looked down at him, her eyes sparkling with that joy she was feeling and sharing with nearly everyone.